MITADES
by La Rosa De Cristal
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA TRATA DE DOS JOVENES QUE SE CONOCEN INESPERADAMENTE Y MIENTRAS PASAN LOS DIA VAN UNIENDO CADA VES MAS SUS SENTIMIENTOS


CAP. 1  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

.  
Un día como cualquiera, cielo  
despejado con un  
ambiente muy fresco (pensaba sasuke)  
naruto: Oye sasuke!  
Sasuke: Que pasa?  
naruto: acabo de conocer a una linda chica  
sasuke: y...  
Naruto: la invite a salir pero ella es algo tímida  
sasuke: y...?  
Naruto: me imaginaba que si tú podrías venir ya sabes una doble cita sasuke: HA!...  
naruto: Que pasa?  
Sasuke: y me Imagino que yo seré tu chaperón  
naruto: Que? Ahí. No se me olvidó mencionarte que una de sus amigas nos acompañara  
sasuke: ya veo. No tengo tiempo.  
Naruto: Vamos amigo hazme un paro y acompáñame  
sasuke: y que gano yo en ir contigo EH!?  
Naruto: mmm... Una cena gratis  
sasuke: hahaha! Está bien y cuando es tu cita EH!  
naruto: mañana en la noche  
sasuke: mañana eh...  
naruto: si puedes verdad?...  
sasuke: sí. Si  
naruto: Que bien! Entonces nos veremos mañana en el """"Rincón del Beso""""  
sasuke: ?  
naruto: a las 9 no me falles  
sasuke: Si...ya...  
sasuke:(pensando) "Rincón del Beso" en verdad es un Idiota  
sasuke después de pensarlo un rato se puso de pie y se dirigió a su casa . En el camino solo pensaba en llegar a su casa y ver televisión y de pronto choco con una chica que tenía muchos libros en sus manos y uno de esos libros cayo en la cabeza de Sasuke y la chica se levantó.  
sakura: lo lamento, tengo algo de prisa y no me fije por donde Iba  
sasuke sin verla la ayudo a levantar sus libros  
sasuke: Ten más cuidado quier...es  
sasuke al verla se quedó inmóvil la chica solamente se disculpó y siguió su camino apenada por lo sucedido .y Sasuke se quedó pensando (es muy atractiva ese cabello tan sedoso ,esa hermosa mirada y esa figura ES PERFECTA ) sasuke dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, al llegar a su casa saludo a sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir otra palabra y al estar recostado en su cama escucho un ruido en su ventana y se dirigió a ver que era ...

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 2  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

.  
Sasuke al asomarse a la ventana vio a una chica de cabello rojizo

.  
sasuke: que quieres Karin?  
Karin: hablar contigo uchiha  
sasuke: De qué?  
Karin: de nosotros amor ¿Cuando me pedirás que sea tú novia?  
Sasuke: De que hablas eh?  
Karin: (coqueta) sasuke, por favor yo sé te gustaría tenerme  
sasuke: De que hablas?  
Karin: (coqueta) Ahí. Sasukito sabes si tú y yo fuésemos novios te haría sentir lo Inimaginable (voz pervertida)  
sasuke: (serio) Karin estás loca...  
Karin: sasuke tú siempre tan optimista (risa traviesa)  
sasuke: bueno ya es tarde así que es mejor que te vayas a tú casa  
Karin: Ok .Ok. Pero mañana terminaremos esta conversación

.  
sasuke volvió a recostarse y sin darle Importancia a lo sucedido se quedó dormido.

A la mañana sig. Naruto se dirigió a la casa de sasuke pero tropezó y al levantarse se dio cuenta que era Hinata la chica que invito a salir naruto se puso de pié avergonzado y se disculpó y la ayudo a levantar sus cosas y se ofreció acompañarla a la escuela  
sasuke se dirigía a la escuela (pensando) ese Idiota se olvidó que tenía que ir a mí casa por sus cosas

MIENTRAS TANTO...

sakura: Demonios ya se me hizo muy tarde (Angustiada) no debí a verme desvelado viendo esa película  
Sakura salió apresurada de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela y con lo rápido que Iba al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con sasuke quedando encima de él por 20 segundos ...

. 

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP: 3  
Creadora : Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura al ver muy cerca a ese chico se sonrojo y lo único que podía pensar era en su aroma y en esa sexy mirada que tenía

Mientras sasuke pensaba sorprendido Ella es la chica de ayer, Sakura se levantó apenada

sakura: lo lamento en verdad  
sasuke: (serio) en verdad esto se vuelve una molestia...  
sakura: lo siento es que voy algo tarde  
sasuke: mm. ¿A dónde te diriges?...  
sakura: a la escuela de konoha  
sasuke: (pensando) Que bien una chica nueva y se ve muy bien con ese uniforme  
sakura: (sonrojada) bueno me tengo que ir  
sasuke: Oye! No tienes por qué apresurarte (serio)  
sakura: que dices?...  
sasuke: hoy tendremos la primera hora libre  
sakura: (sorprendida) Enserio?  
sasuke: (sonríe) si no me crees sigue corriendo  
Sakura lo mira seriamente  
sasuke: De hecho yo me dirijo a tomar un café ¿Quieres venir?  
sakura: (sonrojada) Está bien  
saruke: (pensando) ha! Un café veamos que pasa...  
sakura: Oye!  
sasuke: Que?  
sakura: Cómo te llamas eh!?  
sasuke: uchiha sasuke  
sakura: mucho gusto yo me llamo haruno sakura  
sasuke: sakura eh! (sonríe)  
sakura:(le pregunta tiernamente) y que edad tienes sasuke?  
sasuke: 19  
sakura: (sonriendo) que bien yo tengo 18  
sasuke: ya llegamos pasemos  
sakura y sasuke pasan y toman asiento y sasuke mira fijamente a sakura sin decir ni una palabra, sakura al notarlo se levanta y le dice que ira a refrescarse un poco sasuke la observa y sonríe ,sakura se dirige al sanitario y al llegar se mira en el espejo pensando  
sakura:(Ese chico es algo extraño)  
sakura lava sus manos y se dirige hacia dónde está sasuke y al mirar a su alrededor observa como las chicas se le quedan viendo a sasuke con cara de pervertidas  
sakura: (piensa) de seguro él es, el chico más deseado de esta aldea)  
sakura: (sonríe) Ya vine  
sasuke: (la mira) si  
sakura: Oye! Sasuke?  
sasuke: Que?  
Sakura: (nerviosa) Esto es como una cita?

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 4  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

.  
sasuke: no  
sasuke:(pensando) todavía no  
sakura: bueno me tengo que ir pero gracias por el café (sonriendo)  
sasuke: De nada

sakura sale corriendo (pensando) ese chico es algo extraño pero bueno es muy atractivo y... Si es así creo que ha de tener novia.  
sasuke la observa de pies a cabeza como se alejaba (pensaba) esa chica ...  
sasuke sale del restaurante y se topa con naruto  
sasuke: y yo esperándote  
naruto: (riendo) a hola disculpa pero me topé con mi cita y me olvide de pasar a tú casa jajaja...  
sasuke: Da igual  
naruto: listo para esta noche sasuke?  
sasuke: Que?  
naruto: ya sabes la doble cita amigo  
sasuke: a sí, Pero entremos ya, a clases naruto: sí  
Iruka: hoy tendremos una alumna nueva ella viene de la aldea de las estrellas sean amables con ella su nombre es Sakura haruno  
sakura pasa y se presenta ante toda la clase y toma asiento  
sasuke le pasa un papelito a sakura  
sasuke: se ve que no puedes estar lejos de mí eh!  
sakura le responde: Ha! Que gracioso  
naruto: Oigan! Dejen escuchar XD  
sasuke: (susurra) cállate como si pusieras atención en las clases naruto  
naruto: (sonriendo) jaja. Sí...  
El maestro sale del salón y Sakura al querer voltear para ver a sasuke nota que una chica lo abraza por la espalda... 

.  
MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 5  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura al ver que esa chica pelirroja abrazaba a sasuke, ella solo se quedó seria y no le tomó importancia

sasuke: Karin suéltame  
karin: (coqueta) sasukito te veré esta noche  
sasuke: si digo que si me dejaras tranquilo este día?  
karin: por tí todo  
sakura: (pensando) creo que ella es su novia ( triste )

Al terminar las clases naruto se fue corriendo a su casa para alistarse para su cita. Sasuke al llegar a su casa (piensa) Que raro sakura no se despidió de mí y como que me estuvo evitando en las otras clases mmm. (Serio)

y mientras sasuke estaba hundido en sus pensamientos suena su celular...

sasuke: hola  
naruto: que pasó sasuke?  
sasuke: Que quieres?  
naruto: pss. Acabo de llegar al restauran ¿Dónde estás eh!...?  
sasuke: me dirijo para haya  
naruto: que bueno creí que lo avías olvidado  
sasuke: si, si a ya te veo (cuelga)  
sasuke: (pensando) rayos lo olvide bueno al mal paso darle prisa

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 6  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

sasuke:¡ RAYOS!  
sakura:...?

.  
Sasuke sentía las piernas tan suaves de la chica y se sentía excitado de sentirla  
sakura: (lo empuja) ¡Aléjate de mí!  
sasuke:(gritando) Oye, Oye! Discúlpame no fue mi Intención!

Sakura corría pensando que era un violador y al llegar a la esquina de su casa se tranquilizó y respiro actuándo normal, al entrar a su casa sakura saludo a sus padres y se fue a su habitación se ducho y se puso su pijama y se recostó pensando en el sujeto que tropezó con ella

Mientras tanto...

sasuke:(pensando) esa chica quien abra sido? Tenía unas piernas Exquisitas

sasuke al darse cuenta que ya eran las 10pm. Decidió llamar a naruto para disculparse por no a ver llegado.

sasuke: hola naruto  
naruto: que pasó sasuke?  
sasuke: lamento no a ver llegado amigo  
naruto: no te preocupes ya después hablaremos  
sasuke: si  
naruto: bueno amigo te veo mañana en la escuela  
sasuke: sale

Sasuke al dirigirse a su casa seguía pensando en la chica con la que tuvo el incidente y al mirar debajo de un árbol se topó con Karin

karin: que guapo sasuke  
sasuke: Que quieres Karin ?  
karin: terminar de hablar Amor  
sasuke: no me llames a sí Karin  
karin: sasuke que te parece si tú y yo vamos a mí casa a ver una película?  
Sasuke: NO, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos escuela  
karin:(coqueta) te juro que valdrá la pena sasukito  
Itachi: sasuke ya es tarde entra a casa  
sasuke: sí, sí a ya voy lo siento Karin tengo que irme  
karin: Esta bien sasukito dulces sueños  
sasuke:(pensando) Que bueno que mi hermano salió a tiempo  
Itachi: ¿y cómo te fue?  
Sasuke: pss. Digamos que conocí a una chica  
Itachi: Es linda?  
sasuke: (pensando) sus piernas son como la más finas ceda  
sasuke: no pude ver su cara mm. Es complicado  
Itachi: Oye sasuke?  
sasuke: Qué?  
Itachi: me debes una...  
sasuke: (sonriendo) si ya sé...

.  
MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 7  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke: (pensando) ¿Quién abra sido esa chica misteriosa? Bueno me muero de sueño...  
A la mañana siguiente...

-  
Itachi:(tocando la puerta de sasuke) sasuke levántate a menos que quieras llegar tarde  
sasuke se levanta y mira la hora...  
sasuke: Rayos ya es tarde!...

.  
Suena su teléfono...

.  
Sasuke:(apresurado) Hola?!  
naruto: Qué no vendrás hoy a clases sasuke?  
sasuke: si voy para allá ...  
naruto: bueno te veo después amigo  
sasuke: si adiós (cuelga)

.  
sasuke sale apresurado esquivando a toda gente que se le atraviesa y escucha a su hermano detrás de él ...  
Itachi: sasuke se te olvido tú cartera y tus llaves  
sasuke: ya. Gracias  
Itachi: Apresúrate  
sasuke: (pensando) que no ves que es lo que hago?

.  
Sasuke da la vuelta en una calle y mira a lo lejos a karin y decide tomar otro camino para no distraerse y perder tiempo al hacerlo se da cuenta que un chico de cabello rojo escarlata se le queda viendo con una sonrisa sarcástica sasuke al escuchar que decían su nombre se detiene.

.  
sasori: sasuke...!  
sasuke: Que quieres?  
sasori: Saludar ya sabes conocer mejor a la competencia ...  
sasuke:(pensando) competencia?  
sasori: solo quería decirte que te alejes de sakura, ya sabes la chica de la aldea de las estrellas .  
sasuke: Y tú quién eres?.  
sasori: disculpa mí falta de cortesía . Mi nombre es sasori y como veras no me gusta que pases tiempo con mí proxima chica  
sasuke: tú próxima chica eh?!...  
sasori: Sí, pero bueno tú sasuke uchiha duda mucho que permitas que una chica tan simple como sakura sea tú primera novia  
sasuke: (pensando) Ya veo, este chico esta demente si cree, que me alejare de ella.  
sasuke:(sonriendo) eres interesante pero no me gusta perder el tiempo con basuras

Sasori mira a sasuke como se aleja con seriedad, Al llegar a la escuela estaban a punto de tocar el timbre y vio a naruto y lo alanzo.

.  
naruto:llegastes  
sasuke: si

.  
Al pasar la hora sasuke se dio cuenta que sakura no había asistido a clases

.  
sasuke: Qué? ...

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 8  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.  
sasuke quería ir a la dirección para averiguar donde vive sakura pero dudo en un momento ...

.  
sasuke: (pensando) Yo un uchiha yendo a visitar a una chica como ella y además dudo que le agrade prefiero pensar en la chica de las piernas suaves  
sakura: (pensando) debí a ver ido a la escuela , porque me da pena salir si nadie vio a ese extraño manosearme bueno mañana no faltare  
naruto: sasuke por qué piensas tanto eh?  
sasuke: no, no es nada ¿y cómo te fue ayer?  
naruto: fue único lo mejor  
sasuke: no quiero detalles...  
naruto: bueno sasuke te veré en la reunión de esta noche  
sasuke : (sonriendo)si claro

.  
En la noche naruto se dirigía a la casa de sasuke para asegurarse que no faltara y sasuke ya estaba listo y se dirigieron a la reunión.

.  
Sakura y hinata llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa a charlar de la noche que tubo sakura con él extraño.

.  
Hinata: (sorprendida) no puedo creerlo  
sakura: fue algo rápido pero su aroma se me hizo conocido  
hinata: conocido? Eso es más raro...  
sakura: espero no volver a ver a ese atrevido  
hinata: lo bueno no te hizo nada malo  
sakura: si tienes razón

.  
Mientras tanto sasuke y naruto llegaron

.  
naruto: hola hinata  
hinata: hola bb  
Sakura al voltear se sorprende  
sakura: sasuke?  
sasuke: sakura?  
naruto: Ya se conocen?  
sakura: No...  
sasuke: Si...  
sakura: Si...  
sasuke: No...  
naruto: bueno sasuke ella es la chica de la que te hable yo creo que se llevaran bien...  
sasuke: sakura te ves linda  
sakura: gracias tú no te quedas atrás

Sasuke sonríe al escucharla y al estar en la reunión se preparan para ver la película sobre las reglas del entrenamiento y toman asiento pero a lado de sasuke se sentó Karin y al ver a la chica del cabello rosa a lado de sasuke se enojó y le dice a sasuke...

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 9  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

karin: amor no creí verte aquí  
sakura: naruto quién es ella?  
naruto:(susurrando) A ella es una amiga rara de sasuke  
sakura: ella es su novia naruto?  
naruto: Que? No solo es una loca más por él  
sakura:(pensando) Espero no meterme en problemas...  
hinata: no te preocupes sakura ,ella es una chica que trata alejar a toda chica de sasuke.  
sakura: (sonriendo) está bien

Mientras tanto...

sasuke: No me molestes Karin  
karin: Oye BB te molesta que vea la peli. A tú lado?  
sasuke: SI.  
karin:¿¡QUÉ?!  
sasuke: (serio) deja ver la película Karin.  
karin:(pone su mano en la de sasuke) que cálida  
sasuke: suéltame Incomodas a mí novia al hacer eso.  
karin: TÚ NOOVIAA?...  
sasuke: (toma la mano de sakura) si mi novia  
sakura:(confundida) sasuke...  
sasuke:(sonriendo) Dime princesa

.  
Naruto y hinata se quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar lo que decía sasuke, y sakura se quedó muda mirando a sasuke a los ojos, mientras sasuke besaba su mejilla, al ver Karin el acto de sasuke se levantó mirando a sakura con rabia.

.  
sakura: (sonrojada) sasuke...?  
sasuke: platicamos más tarde sakura...  
sakura:(pensaba) sasuke me dijo novia y me dio un beso no puedo creerlo.  
Sakura miraba repetidamente a sasuke y lo veía tan tranquilo que no pudo evitar llevarlo a fuera de la sala de películas...

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 10  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

sakura: sasuke!...  
sasuke: (serio) no lo tomes enserio  
sakura: y que fue todo eso eh.?  
sasuke: un reflejo  
sakura: como que un reflejo eh?...  
sasuke: (serio) mira sakura no todo riesgo que tomes en la vida te beneficia .  
sakura: (pensando) qué me querrá decir?  
sasuke: pero bueno volvamos a la sala .

Sakura y Sasuke volvieron a la sala pero sus lugares ya los habían ocupado otras personas y tuvieron que buscar otros lugares y al encontrarlos sakura se puso algo nerviosa porque los lugares que encontraron estaban en las últimas filas de la sala y era un lugar algo oscuro y solitario como le gustaba a sasuke

sasuke:(sonriendo) bueno y te sentaras?  
sakura:(nerviosa) si  
sasuke:(la observaba detenidamente) bien

.  
sakura vuelve a ver la pantalla y siente cálida su mano al ver que sasuke le toma la suya

.  
sakura: (suspira) sasuke te gustaría Ir a comer después de la película? ...  
sasuke: mph. No gracias tengo cosas que hacer  
sakura:(sonriendo) está bien ya será otro día

.  
Al terminar la película naruto y hinata esperaban a sasuke y sakura y al verlos de lejos, naruto y hinata se acercaban a ellos y observaban que Karin se acercaba a sasuke, Sasuke al ver que Karin se acercaba rodeo a sakura con su brazo

.  
karin: hola sasuke  
sasuke: Qué quieres eh?!...  
karin: nada solo pasaba a saludar BB.  
sasuke: bueno. Adiós Karin tengo cosas que hacer

.  
Sakura mira a Karin con unos ojos de preocupación y solo mira que ella la observa con odio y sasuke toma a sakura de la mano y se van, al estar en su camino sakura suelta a sasuke de su mano.

.  
sakura: sasuke tratas de darle celos a esa chica conmigo?...

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 11 (ONCE)  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.  
sasuke: Celos?...  
sakura: Si! Porque eres tan cruel con ella? ¿Acaso ella es tú ex?  
sasuke: hmm. (Sonríe)  
sakura: Qué pasa?...

sakura: (seria) Me vas a responder?  
sasuke: solo es una chica más, que solo le gusta molestar.  
sakura: está bien...ya veo (apenada)  
sasuke: Nos vamos...?  
sakura: si...

Sasuke le da una señal a naruto de lejos dándole a entender que llevaría a sakura a su casa y naruto asintió con la cabeza, y en el camino sakura Iba muy alerta para no toparse con el atrevido de la noche anterior.

sasuke: Estas bien?  
sakura: eh!... Si ¿Por qué preguntas?...  
sasuke: te noto a la defensiva  
sakura: No , no es nada  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Sakura no me engañes sé cuándo alguien me está mintiendo  
sakura: si te digo no te vayas a reir,de acuerdo  
sasuke:(sonriendo) Está bien

.  
Sakura le conto el incidente que había tenido con el pervertido que la había manoseado y sasuke se quedó con una mirada apenada al escuchar lo que le decía sakura.

.  
sasuke:(pensando) ME DIJO PERVERTIDO...  
sakura: por esa razón temo que vuelva a suceder  
sasuke:(sonrojado) y viste como era ese sujeto sakura?...  
sakura: No, no pude, todo pasó muy rápido  
sasuke: hmm. Sakura tienes tiempo para ir a otro lugar?  
sakura:(sonriendo) mm. Si creo que si

.  
Sasuke llevo a sakura a un lugar despejado dónde pudieran ver el cielo mucho mejor y antes de llegar sasuke le tapo sus ojos con sus manos.

.  
Sakura: Qué pasa?  
Sasuke:(sonriendo) quiero que sea sorpresa

Sakura se empieza a sonrojar, Mientras sasuke la guiaba para que no fuese a tropezar y sakura empieza a ponerse nerviosa

sakura: es muy lejos?  
sasuke: tranquila ya casi llegamos  
sakura: Nada de trampas  
sasuke: Confía en mí quieres...  
sakura: (sonriendo) Está bien

.  
Sasuke le quita sus manos de los ojos y sakura ve un lugar hermoso en dónde la noche se ve muy halagadora para ella

sasuke: Te gusta?  
sakura ve el cielo Tan lindo y se sienta a lado de sasuke.  
Sakura: Es hermoso...

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 12  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #C_R  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

sakura: por qué me trajiste aquí sasuke?  
sasuke: (sonriendo) creo que es lo indicado  
sakura: Indicado?  
sasuke: Si...  
sakura: (suspirando) Esto es lo más bello que eh visto en mi vida gracias sasuke  
sasuke: (la mira) bueno sakura quieres que te lleve a tú casa?  
sakura:¿AHORA?  
sasuke: si se hace tarde y mañana hay escuela  
sasuke: (pensando) es muy bella a la luz de la luna

Sasuke la toma de la mano y se dirigen a la casa de sakura y en el camino pasan a lado de sasori y tobi, y sasori solo mira a sasuke como toma a sakura de su mano y al alejarse se torna el ambiente muy tenso.

tobi: y tú qué?  
sasori: de qué?  
tobi: pss. Miraste a esa pareja con rareza  
sasori: Cállate y sígueme

.  
Tobi y sasori siguierón a sasuke y sakura disimuladamente y observaron a los enamorados}  
sasuke: bien sakura con que vives aquí eh.

Sakura: Si. Algún día me gustaría saber dónde vives  
sasuke: sí. Algún día

.

Sakura lo miraba a los ojos y sasuke trataba de mirar a otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta que le empezaba a gustar todo de ella  
Sasuke la llevo hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrazo __y sasori al ver eso quería salir ah golpearlo pero tobi lo detenía, Sasuke se despidió de sakura y se dirigió a su casa y sasori salió a enfrentarlo...

sasuke: (sonriendo) Creí que jamás saldrías de tú escondite  
sasori: lo sabías eh?...  
sasuke: eres un tonto si crees que sabes disimular

Sasori al escuchar eso se acercaba a sasuke agresivamente.  
.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 13  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Tobi: (detiene a sasori) Dijiste que me llevarías a comer  
sasori: Ay!. Como te gusta Interrumpirme!  
tobi: (serio) me llevaras ahora amigo  
sasori: Esta bien, Esta bien y tú sasuke esto todavía no termina .

Sasuke sonríe y se da la vuelta y cada quien toma su camino

sasuke: (pensando) Sakura es muy linda, Espero que ese Idiota no se meta en mis planes.  
Sasuke llegaba a su casa y la miraba detenidamente y pensaba en llevar a sakura al parque, a una cena y finalizaría en llevarla a su casa a tomar un café.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE tocaron en la puerta de sakura...

sasuke: hola sakura  
sakura: !Sasuke!  
sasuke: Quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela?  
sakura: (sonrojada) claro espera un segundo  
sasuke: (sonrié)  
sakura: Vámonos...3  
sasuke: si  
sakura: (mirándolo)y por qué decidiste llevarme a la escuela eh?  
sasuke: (sonrojado) para conocerte mejor ya sabes ...  
sakura: (sonriendo) Mmm. Conocerme mejor?  
sasuke: te molesta?  
sakura:No,no me molesta  
sasuke: bien  
sakura: que te puedo decir pss. Entreno mucho y casi no salgo  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Interesante  
sakura: (sonriendo) Tal vez podríamos entrenar juntos  
sasuke: (sonrojado) Si tal vez...

Al llegar al salón toman sus asientos y sasuke empieza a jugar con el cabello de sakura y ella solamente sonríe por lo que sasuke hacia

sakura: (pensando) creó que le gusto

.  
.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 14  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.  
sasuke: (pensando) ella sera mi primera novia  
naruto: sasuke!...

Sasuke suelta el cabello de sakura y sale de sus profundos pensamientos.  
sasuke: Que quieres?...  
naruto: pasé a tú casa y nadie me abrió...  
sasuke: Y...?  
naruto: no que querías que fuera por mis cosas?  
sasuke: ya cálmate después de clases iremos .  
naruto: Esta bien  
sasuke: sí.  
naruto: (sonriendo) hola sakura  
sakura: Qué tal naruto  
naruto: Oye. Sakura que tal te la pasaste a noche?...  
sakura: (pensando) fué la noche más romántica que tuve en mí vida (Respondiendo) Bien gracias por preguntar  
naruto: sakura hoy Iré con hinata a la feria ¿te gustaría venir?...  
sakura: No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer Sera para la otra  
naruto: (sonriendo) Bueno, ya que, para la próxima.  
Al terminar las clases sasuke se ofreció a llevar a sakura a su casa y naruto los acompaño y al dejarla en su casa sasuke no dejaba de pensar.  
sasuke: (pensando) Cosas que hacer? Mm. Tengo que saber qué hará hoy sakura  
naruto: y tú que me dices eh?.  
sasuke: Hmp...?  
naruto: vienes con nosotros esta noche?  
sasuke: No. no tengo tiempo  
naruto: (sonrienen) si como no, no te creo  
sasuke:no tienes que entrenar?...  
naruto: (sonriendo) hoy no amigo  
sasuke: llegamos vas a pasar?  
naruto: Que gracioso ¿Qué no ves que tengo una cita hoy?  
sasuke: (sonriendo) lo olvide  
naruto: (riéndose) Si pero lo que no se te olvida es hablar con esa chica Sakura  
sasuke: (sonrojado) Que...ee  
naruto: hahahaha. Solo bromeo pero se ve que te trae loco amigo  
sasuke: (sonrojado) No sé de qué hablas...  
naruto: HAHAHAH. Bueno amigo ya deja de pensar en ella y diviértete un poco si no diviértete pensando en ella.  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Cállate nos vemos mañana .

Sasuke al estarlo pensando mucho decidió averiguar qué cosas tenía que hacer sakura . Y al dirigirse a su casa decidió esconderse atrás de un árbol de su casa y solo observa como ella entrena y a él le gustaba mucho más...

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 15  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.  
sasuke: (pensaba) Interesante ella cada vez me impresiona mas

.  
Sakura al terminar su entrenamiento se quedó quieta mirando hacía la dirección donde sasuke estaba escondido.

.  
sakura: (gritando) y saldrás... Oké?...

.  
Sasuke al escuchar eso se percata de que ella es muy buena para saber cuándo alguien la seguía o la espiaba Incluso sasuke se decía así mismo.  
""""PUEDE SER MEJOR QUE YO"""

.  
sasuke: hola...  
sakura: (tranquila) Qué haces aquí? No irías a divertirte con naruto?  
sasuke: No  
sakura: y qué quieres sasuke dime?  
sasuke:(suspira) solo quería ver que hacías  
sakura: (sonríe) eso es todo?  
sasuke: Si  
sakura: Ven pasa vamos a tomar algo  
sasuke: (sonriendo) está bien  
sakura: bien sasuke , ya que viste como entreno ¡Cuéntame!, un chico como tú no debería estar con sus amigos en una noche como esta?  
sasuke: Soy diferente  
sakura: (sonriendo) SI bueno, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta o te quedaras toda la noche espiándome?  
sasuke: Esta bien vamos...  
sakura: dame 10 minutos y vagare pronto

 _._  
Sasuke se sienta en la sala pensando en el momento en que la besaría y al ver a sakura bajar de las escaleras la observa con una mirada pervertida le gustaba ver como se veía con ese vestido que hasta se ponía nervioso de hablar con ella.

.

.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 16  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

sakura: nos vamos?  
sasuke: (sonrojado) si

sasuke y sakura Iban caminando y sasuke la miraba de reojo porque era inevitable no verla

sakura: estas bien?  
sasuke: (nervioso) si por qué?  
sakura: (sonriendo) te noto algo distraído  
sasuke: (nervioso) No, no es nada  
sakura: y a dónde quieres Ir eh.?!  
sasuke: no lo sé, que te parece si te invito un helado...?  
sakura: Me parece bien

En el camino se topan con muchas parejas enamoradas y sakura solo ponía una sonrisa y sasuke miraba a su alrededor y veía como los chicos miraban a sakura.

naruto: sasuke!...  
sasuke :Hpm?  
naruto: sakura?  
sasuke: que quieres naruto?  
naruto:con que eso era eh.!  
sasuke: Qué?  
naruto:El asunto Importante de los dos era salir eh.! Que cosas y, yo pensando que estarían entrenando o estudiando. XD.  
sakura: (sonrojada) No, qué te pasa naruto !  
naruto: Esta bien, Esta bien entiendo los dejo solos no quiero interrumpirlos

sasuke y sakura se quedaron en silencio por un minuto y siguieron caminando y al salir del centro de konoha vierón a lo lejos a karin y suigetzu

sakura: sasuke...  
sasuke: Qué pasa?  
sakura: tengo que irme será en otra ocasión  
sasuke: te refieres a karin verdad?  
sakura: no quiero tener problemas eso es todo ...  
sasuke: (sonriendo) no te preocupes yo lo arreglo ...  
sakura: (pensando) Arreglarlo?

Al pasar en frente de karin la miran de reojo pero sakura al ver que sasuke la abraza se sonroja y observa sus ojos, y sasuke se acercaba más a ella para besarla...

.

.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 17  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura también se acercaba a sasuke para besarlo  
Pero los interrumpieron...

.

karin-Sasori:(gritando) ¡sasuke!  
Al escuchar eso sasuke y sakura voltearon y miraron fijamente a los dos pelirrojos.  
sasori: (furioso) Que crees que haces?  
sasuke: Que te importa  
karin: es enserio? Sasuke: hmp?  
sakura: (tomándolo de el brazo) sasuke nos vamos?  
sasori: No lo creo  
sasuke: (sonriendo) en verdad eres un fastidio  
sasori: y crees que tu no uchiha?  
sakura: sasuke quien es él?  
sasuke: un fastidio

Sasuke le sonríe a sasori y se da la vuelta a ver a sakura

sasuke: Bien sakura vámonos  
sakura: claro

Mientras sasori veía a sasuke como se iba con su amada planeaba en cómo se la quitaría sin importar nada.

sakura: y que fue todo eso?

Sasuke la miro con ternura al verla tan sonrojada, tan radiante y con un poco de intriga y al balbucear un poco por la pena le conto todo lo que paso desde el primer día en que la conoció a ella.

sakura: Entonces ese era el chico que nos estaba siguiendo la noche anterior eh...  
sasuke: (pensando) lo sabía? Bueno ella cada vez más me va robando mi curiosidad de conocerla mucho mas (sonriendo)  
sakura: bueno sasuke fue agradable salir contigo pero ya es tarde  
sasuke: Te llevo a tú casa?  
sakura: (sonrojada) Claro me parece bien sasuke

Sakura y Sasuke iban platicando en el camino pero sakura tropezó con una banqueta y Sasuke alcanzó agarrarla de la cintura quedando muy, muy enfrente de ella.

.

.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 18  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

sakura: (sonrojada) gracias  
sasuke: (pensando) Ella, ella es muy bella en verdad, no sé qué me pasa Debería...  
sakura: (pensando) será que ahora tengo que besarlo...  
sasuke: (sonrojado) Estas bien Sakura?  
sakura: (sonrojada) cre...creo que si

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a besarla pero cuando sakura se puso de pie le llego un dolor muy fuerte en su tobillo que no podía sostenerse muy bien.

sasuke: Ven te ayudare  
sakura: Estas seguro? No quiero ser una molestia  
sasuke: ven solo faltan cinco cuadras  
sakura: (apenada) Está bien

Sasuke cargo a sakura entre sus brazos y la tomo delicadamente para no lastimarla y cada paso que daba con ella entre sus brazos sentía esa sensación de no quererla soltarla nunca y cada vez que la veía tan frágil sonreía.

sakura: (sonrojada) Sasuke? Ya puedes bajarme  
sasuke: (sonrojado) A por supuesto. Me distraje un poco  
sakura: te gustaría pasar?  
sasuke: hmp. No lo sé  
sakura: (Animada) Vamos ya que no hubo helado podemos tomar algo Aquí  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Está bien

Al entrar en la casa sasuke miro fijamente a sakura y ella se dirigió a la cocina para servir un poco de helado y sasuke la siguió.

sasuke: Quieres que te ayude?  
sakura: (riendo) solo es helado no es tan difícil  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Cierto  
sakura: Y entonces...sasuke por qué estás tan despistado eh?...  
sasuke: Hmp. Yo no, no es nada  
sakura: Y entonces que es...?  
sasuke: (Evitando la pregunta) y como estas de tú tobillo?  
sakura: Todavía me duele un poco , pero creo que ya está bien  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Segura? Puedo darte un masaje si quieres...  
sakura: (sonrojada) No, no te preocupes  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Está bien

Sasuke voltea hacia  
otro lado pensando en  
como la besaría en  
cuando se sienten en  
la sala.  
Pero al voltear a verla  
nuevamente, se llevó  
una sorpresa ella ya  
estaba enfrente de él.

.  
.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 19  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke al verla muy enfrente de él se hizo para atrás que casi se caía de su asiento.

sakura: (riendo) Estas bien?  
sasuke: (sonrogadizimo) Me...me sorprendiste sakura...  
sakura: (sonriendo) toma aquí está tu helado  
sasuke: (sonrojado) oh! Gracias  
sakura: (sonriendo) ven vamos a la sala  
sasuke: (sonriendo) claro por qué no

Sasuke y sakura se dirigieron a la sala y se pusieron a platicar y en el momento en que sasuke Iba a besar aquellos labios rosas que tanto lo ponían loco se puso a pensar...

sasuke: (pensando) Es tanto que me muero por besarla en verdad pero es mejor esperar un poco más para que ella tenga un poco más de confianza en mí.  
sakura: (pensando) Cuando me besara? Lo veo algo dudoso uff...

Al terminar de hablar sasuke vio la hora en su reloj y decidió retirarse de la casa de sakura y para descansar un poco.

sasuke: (sonriendo) Me tengo que ir sakura pero fue agradable salir esta noche contigo  
sakura: (sonrojada) está bien sasuke ¿Te veré mañana?  
sasuke: (sonriendo) por supuesto

Sasuke al retirarse en el camino seguía pensando en sakura y en dónde la besaría y le pediría que fuese su novia pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamiento al mirar a lo lejos a sasori y tobi hablando y decidió esconderse sigilosamente para que no lo notaran y escuchar lo que decían

.  
tobi: No creo que sea buena Idea...  
sasori: solamente quiero alejarlo de ella  
tobi: Pero yo solo quiero pasarla bien, ya sabes sin problemas  
sasori: No abra ningún problema ...  
tobi: Y qué si lo Ahí...?!  
sasori: tú no te preocupes más tarde podrás bromear a tú modo.  
tobi: está bien, Pero si empieza a ver problemas... Te las veras conmigo  
sasori: Si, si ya vámonos  
tobi: (riendo) si ya hace sueño

Sasuke al escuchar la conversación se alejó muy pero muy lentamente pero alguien lo agarro por la espalda y le tapó la boca...

.  
.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 20  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

naruto: shh...  
sasuke: (pensando) Naruto...  
naruto: (susurrando) Deja que se vallan y te contare todo

.  
Al ver que ellos se alejaban naruto le empezó a relatar a sasuke lo sucedido.

.  
naruto: Mira sasuke yo Iba para mí casa después de dejar a hinata,y en el trayecto escuche a dos chicos hablando de tí y de sakura y se me hizo muy extraño a sí que hice lo mismo que tú, averiguar que tramaban  
sasuke: y qué es lo que quieren?  
naruto: (serio) tratan de alejarte de sakura de una manera...  
sasuke: (Interrumpiendo a naruto) DE QUÉ MANERA NARUTO?...  
naruto: (serio) Matándote...!  
sasuke: (sorprendido) A qué te refieres?  
naruto: planean que tú mismo la lastimes  
sasuke: (riendo) hahaha...! Jamás haría eso...  
naruto: Amigo debes actuar rápido si no quieres que te la quiten  
sasuke: Quitármela...?  
naruto: (serio) Si harán todo . Incluso la mataran si es necesario...  
sasuke: QUÉ!?... NO LO CREO...  
naruto: Es verdad pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿ya la besaste amigo?  
sasuke: (sonrojado) Que? mmm. No sé de qué hablas...  
naruto: (riendo) jajaja!... Sabes te conozco muy bien amigo pero sabes una cosa...  
sasuke: (serio) Qué?...  
naruto: (sonriendo) Deja de planear de qué forma será ese momento Todo pasara Inesperadamente Créeme yo sé lo que te digo, No lo pienses tanto ...  
sasuke: (sonrojado) Si, si como digas...Nos vemos y gracias

Sasuke fué corriendo a la casa de sakura a decirle lo sucedido pero al acercarse lo suficiente observo a sasori hablando con sakura fuera de su puerta...

sakura: Gracias por traerme mi libro nunca imagine haberlo dejado en la escuela  
sasori: (sonrojado) bueno tal vez fue una confidencia  
sakura: Bueno gracias  
sasori: Oye! Sakura te gustaría almorzar mañana?  
sakura: No lo sé ya veré mañana  
sasori:(sonriendo) Está bien sakura nos vemos descansa  
Sakura se dirigió a su habitación y vio a sasuke fuera de su ventana.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 21 (ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS)  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Lps personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

sakura: Qué haces aquí?  
sasuke: Me dirigía a mi casa pero tenía que decirte algo para poder dormir...  
sakura: Dime...  
sasuke: Es sobre ese chico pelirrojo  
sakura: Sasori...?  
sasuke: (serio) si él  
sakura: (sonriendo) No te preocupes sasuke  
sasuke: (sonrojado) Hmp... No me preocupo  
sakura: Y por qué te molestaste en venir hasta mí ventana eh...? __  
sasuke: (sonrojado) No, no es eso si no que no me agrada mucho ese sujeto  
sakura: (sonriendo) Aha...  
sasuke: Bueno, bueno quieres que me vaya?  
sakura: no tenías algo que decirme?  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Qué te parece si mañana almorzamos y te lo cuento todo eh...?! _wink_  
sakura: eres muy astuto sasuke  
sasuke: (sonriendo coqueto) Eso es un Sí?  
sakura: (volteando a otro lado) Muy bien  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Bien

Sasuke al salir de la habitación de sakura se dirigió rápidamente a su casa

Itachi: Dónde estabas?  
sasuke: con una amiga  
Itachi: Que bien pero ya me voy a dormir deberías hacer lo mismo ...  
sasuke: Oye...!  
Itachi: Qué?  
sasuke: Tengo un problema...

Sasuke al contarle lo sucedido con el chico pelirrojo Itachi se quedó sorprendido...

Itachi: (relajado) Sabes sasuke cuando eliges a una persona para que forme parte de tú vida debe ser tú mitad que concuerden con la tuya.

sasuke: Explícate ...  
Itachi: Mira sasuke puede a ver muchas piezas pero solo una tiene la figura que encaja con la otra Como un rompecabezas...  
sasuke: Ya veo...  
Itachi: (levantándose) dudo mucho que sasori obligue a una pieza a embonar en una incorrecta ¿no lo crees?...  
sasuke: y si lo hace...?  
Itachi: (serio) Tendría que cortarle a esa pieza y darle una nueva forma.  
sasuke: (pensando) No lo hará  
Itachi: (sonriendo) Bueno sasuke Solo haz lo correcto Quieres...  
sasuke: Lo hare...

.  
.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. 22  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

A la mañana siguiente naruto pasó a la casa de Sakura para charlar seriamente, Mientras sasuke llego ah clases no vio a naruto ni a sakura y decidió levantarse de su asiento y retirarse de la clase pero le llego un mensaje de naruto...

.  
Sasuke estoy con  
Sakura en el centro  
despuès de clases te  
veremos en la fuente  
Más vale que no  
faltes XD...

sasuke: (pensando) naruto con sakura? Esto se vuelve molesto y además se suponía que sakura y yo comeríamos Juntos...  
karin: Sasuke!...  
sasuke: No me molestes quieres...  
karin: (coqueta) Y sakura?  
sasuke: No te importa...  
karin: (sonriendo) Vamos BB. ¿Crees que ella te merece?  
sasuke: (sonriendo) Si  
karin: (seria) Bueno sasuke entiendo pero sabes una cosa Yo seguiré tras de ti hasta que seas mío, No importa que ella sea la primera en tenerte (Coqueta) Sabes amor __las segundas partes son mejores __  
sasuke: (serio) No lo creo

Karin se aleja de sasuke furiosa y él solo miraba la ventana pensando en sakura __por lo que pudiera pasarle y al terminar las clases sasuke se dirigía rápidamente al centro para encontrarse con sakura y naruto pero un chico se le atravesó en su camino

tobi: HOLA ...  
sasuke: y tú qué?...  
tobi: Me digieron que te distrajera un poco  
sasuke: Qué? ...  
tobi: Mira arriba

Sasuke miro y observo a sasori desender de un edificio y agarro a sasuke del cuello con hilos de chakra.  
Mientras tanto sakura ya estaba preocupada por la tardanza de sasuke

sakura: Naruto ya es tarde y todavía no ha llegado...  
naruto: tienes razón...  
sakura: (angustiada) Mejor voy a buscarlo  
naruto: Está bien nos dividiremos...  
sakura: Bien...

Al separarse sakura paso corriendo por una calle estrecha muy solitaria y de reojo alcanzo a ver a sasori estrujando el cuello de sasuke con sus hilos de chakra y rápidamente los corto antes de que lo matara...

.

MI OTRA MITAD  
CAP. FINAL 23  
Creadora: Esther Ramos Paredes #R_C  
SASUSAKU

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

sasuke: sakura (casi consiente)  
sakura: Estas bien sasuke?  
sasuke: no puedo moverme (perplejo)

Sakura nota unas agujas en el cuerpo de sasuke y rápidamente golpea a sasori dejándolo inconsciente y tobi al ver eso recogío a su amigo y se fue. Sakura mientras tanto fue a ver por qué sasuke no se movía y se dio cuenta que en aquellas agujas tenían un paralizante y actúo rápidamente saco aquellas aujas de su cuerpo y le dio un medicamento para que no quedara en coma por el exceso de líquido en su cuerpo.  
Después de unas horas...

sasuke: (despertando) Dónde estoy?  
sakura: (aliviada) en un parque  
sasuke: Hmp.?  
sakura: Si ,mi casa está muy lejos y además no sé dónde vives Aún... (Sonriendo) Cómo te sientes?  
sasuke: Todavía me cuesta moverme  
sakura: descansa un poco más ,ya después te acompañare a tú casa  
sasuke:(mirándola) Está bien ¿y naruto?  
sakura: creo que sigue buscándote  
sasuke:(sonriendo) Gracias  
sakura:(sonrojada) no tienes por qué...  
sasuke :Bien, pero ¿cómo fue que pasó?

Sakura le contó a sasuke lo que pasó cuando sasori lo tenía del cuello y le habían puesto un paralizante muy peligroso que pudo haberlo dejado en coma o haberlo matado pero ella pudo sacarle ese líquido mortal de su cuerpo.

sasuke: gracias sakura (tocando su mejilla) Quieres que te lleve a tú casa?  
sakura: esta vez no mejor yo te llevo a la tuya  
sasuke: (sonriendo) no me veo tan mal o sí?  
sakura: (sonrojada) MMM .No, no lo estás...  
sasuke:(sonriendo) jajajaja. Ahora si me hiciste reír  
sakura:(sonrojada) mm. No, no me mal entiendas  
sasuke:(levantándose) está bien sakura  
sakura: (sorprendida) Estas seguro que puedes levantarte, digo fue mucha la dosis que te suministraron  
sasuke: Estoy algo débil pero estoy bien. Vamos te llevo a tú casa

Al llegar a su casa, sasuke se despidió de ella y sakura veía como se alejaba y ella corrió para besarlo y sasuke se sorprendió de lo que había echo ella le correspondió el beso ese beso que tanto estuvo planeando fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA

LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA LA SUBIRE EN OTRA OCACION ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO

Y GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESTE FIC. NO SE PUEDE PUBLICAR EN OTRA PARTE:

Y DEGANDOLO CLARO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD

DE #MASASHI_KISHIMOTO


End file.
